El Salvador Que Lzquierda
by Rossana F
Summary: por favor! READ. CAN'T WRITE SPANISH.


**HI! Esta Rossana YFV este es mi segundo Fanfiction. El primero que hice fue el mismo pero fue en Inglés, y quiero hacer esto para la** **comunidad española de Rainbow Snowcone. AKA Jack Frost x Toothianaasí que aquí está ...**

* * *

**EL Salvador que Izquierda**

* * *

Yo miraba a él. Él y sus ojos mirando directamente a mí; mis ojos rasgados, un ceño fruncido en mis labios. Puedo oler ese olor fuerte, su colonia y mi perfume mezclado como un animal desconocido. La buena música sonando en el fondo.Él se veía feliz; Supongo que él tiene una nueva novia ... otra vez.

¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz? Mírame, la chica que dejó atrás como una bolsa de plástico, a la deriva por el viento, que quiere empezar de nuevo. Ojalá puedoo apuñalar por la espalda como la forma en que me hizo durante años, para que se sienta solo, como nadie se preocupa por él,o hacerle sentir que no merece vivir en este mundo y cuando muere nadie va a dar una mierda. Ojalá Sería ese chico en la escuela que algunas personas ni siquiera saben cómo pronunciar su nombre y se pone burlaba de ella. El nombre raro que nadie ha oído hablar antes. "Hola Toothiana," es lo que él sólo me dice. Yo quería más como, 'Hey Toothiana, long time no see', pero en realidad, él me ve todo el tiempo en la escuela. Pero no. Él dice nada de eso. Él sólo dice hola y se aleja, dejándome solo. Me quedo ahí por 10 segundos más con las palabras"¿Cómo Pudiste! ' tratando de escapar. Me mira hacia el pasillo donde sigue caminando.

¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría olvidar esos años juntos, esos años de que yo sea su mejor amigo? Un desperdicio de mi felicidad, la alegría y ía que salir de allí. Mi nariz estaba empezando a doler, mi cara toda entera se pone roja. Los recuerdos se dejó caer. Camino rápido de allí; no correr o los empleadores pensarán robé algo. Salí de CVS, quiero ir a casa. Olvidar que esto nunca ocurrió y que él nunca me habló. Sólo olvidiarlo.

Jack es su nombre; Lo conozco desde el comienzo de mi vida escolar. El niño que se convirtió en mi príncipe azul. Él me salvó de los "monstruos" que hicieron la pena y la nada salido de mi boca. Pero no nos enamoramos el uno al otro ni tampoco compartimos un beso. Esta es la vida real. No es un cuento de hadas. Pero ya no más. Eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

En la escuela, antes de conocer a mi salvador, yo era esa chica en todas las aulas, que era un solitario. La chica que nunca levantó la mano ni nunca habló con nadie, excepto con el maestro. Hasta que él se acercó a mí, y su flequillo negro le caía sobre los ojos. "Hola, mi nombre es Jack," dijo saludandome. "Hola ... mi nombre es Tooth ... ia ... na ", le contesté de nuevo asustada, y di un paso atrás. Él era amigo de los "monstruos" que hicieron el llanto salir. Así que eso significaba que tenía miedo de él, también. "¿Quieres jugar a la mancha con mí?" Preguntó de nuevo fuerte y orgulloso. I, Toothiana Flores, la chica que era el solitario de la clase, que nunca habló con nadie, entonces él se acercó y me preguntó si quiero jugar a la mancha con él. "Está bien? Usted es él loco!; "Le Toqué el hombro a la ligera, y corrí como mientras corría, me sonrió por primera vez porque yo era feliz y estaba en la escuela. Me acordaré de ese día; Ese día fue el día en que mi salvador llegó a mi vida. Mi primer amigo, Jack.

A lo largo de los próximos cuatro años éramos los mejores amigos; nosotros siempre jugar a la mancha, siempre sentarse a comer juntos, hacer todo juntos. Yo la chica con el pelo en cola de cerdo rosa agarré mi mochila de Dora con fuerza. El olor de la escuela. Mis manos temblaban, castañeteo de dientes como si fuera en el frío, yo los oía como si pudiera escuchar mi corazón en la garganta. Vi a los chicos de mi edad que dice hola a la otra. Supongo que ellos conocían. Pero nadie se acercó a saludarme. Mi nariz empezó a doler. Sentí el agua formándose en mis ojos. Ahh! No llores, Tooth. Las chicas grandes no lloran. No llores, no llores!

Yo sería el chico solitario de nuevo. Echaba de menos a Jack. Pero entonces, por el rabillo de mis ojos, un muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera con capucha, entró en la habitación. Cuando vi quién era, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron solitarios. Había lágrimas en mis mejillas; mi cara roja de la tristeza. Les limpié lo más rápido que pude, el profesor iba a mirar y toda la atención estaría en mí. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Esa sonrisa en mi cara se llenó de alivio y felicidad. Jack está aquí! Jack está aquí! "JACK!" Grité en la parte superior de mis pulmones. "TOOTH!" Él animó carcajadas misma,. My salvador estaba en la misma clase y la escuela Esto iba a ser los mejores cuatro años! No hay tiempo que perder. Then sería el último año .él y yo éramos los mejores amigos.

Neutral era lo que estábamos cuando entramos en el tercer grado; no hablamos-espera, retiro lo dicho, él no habla conmigo. Yo era la persona que quería hablar, la única persona entre nosotros que venir y quiere decir algo. "Hey, Jack qué quieres jugar a la mancha con mí?" Le grité. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia, pero me gritó su nombre; el patio estaba lleno de lobos. Dejó de hablar, y nos hizo contacto visual durante cinco segundos como ceño.; Su cara frunció el que buena sonrisa mirando convirtió en un "mi-pet-muere el ceño fruncido." Lentamente se volvió de nuevo hacia la boca del populars. Él no respondió de nuevo; Seguí llamando su nombre, y me di por vencido en la tercera convocatoria. Supongo que quiere pasar el rato con ellos. Sólo por hoy, está bien, que quiere un poco de tiempo a solas. El espacio personal, es lo que dije en mi mente. Él va a jugar conmigo mañ í a jugar con mis otros amigos.

En el momento en que estábamos entrando en la escuela secundaria, él ni siquiera miró a la cara. Yo era "invisible" para él, pero no los otros.Él estaba a los ojos de los lobos, pero para mí era Mi-izquierda-detrás-Blancanieves-y-deja-su-die. Él siempre salí con la chica que era más bonito y que se encontraba en un "nivel más alto", en términos de su apariencia física. A veces fechada mitad de mis amigos y hacerlos entrar en el "lado oscuro" con los otros lobos hambrientos se aprovechan de ellos, mirando a los nuevos miembros del 'pack'.

Cuando miré alrededor de la sala de almuerzo, lo vi, el niño que se convirtió en mi Salvador riendo y coqueteando con las otras putas en esta escuela. Todos los populares chicos y niñas sentados en la muy popular mesa que se gozan.Él realmente era .un mujeriego y un traidor, me dije a mí mismo.

"BFF" no es para siempre; para mí representa un stabber espalda. BFF me arrasó hace mucho tiempo, junto con mi salvador. Mi salvador murió hace mucho tiempo. Blancanieves no murió, ella se quedó a pudrirse a ser lo que era en el solitario.

* * *

Dame una canción en español que iría junto con es historia Revise por favor!


End file.
